


A Little Something Extra

by Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae



Series: Gift-fics for Indomitable_Clyde [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Gen, Implied homelessness, Implied political corruption, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, The Shinobi world is not a nice place, implied starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae/pseuds/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae
Summary: Uzumaki abilities are useful for the T&I interrogators. Even toddlers can be drafted to help secure the Leaf.





	A Little Something Extra

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or anything that can be recognised as coming from the Naruto universes. This work is written for the purposes of entertainment and to explore alternative ideas in the Naruto Universe. No money is being made off of the characters, places and plot of the Naruto Universe, all rights belong to their original owners.
> 
> This work can be considered an alternative universe.

 

The quiet voice in his ear does little to distract Ibiki from his job, although the gloating tones of his second-in-command register enough that he can pay attention, but still continue protecting the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

  
“He’s here,” Her voice is barely a whisper. “The little sensor. Should I go and put out a couple of trail rations?”

  
“Hn.” Ibiki grunts, the work on this traitor has been long and hard, and the results have been disappointing, to say the least. If Anko’s little sensor can tip the scales in Konoha’s favour, a couple of MRE’s are a small price to pay. The sound of Anko opening the storage box and placing the rations in the room next to where the child is hiding are louder than her whisper. It had taken Anko a couple of visits before she realised he wouldn’t touch any food or drink that had already been opened, even though the child was desperately thin.

  
Anko twirls a long strand of purple hair and dreams of dango whilst watching the monitors that observe the interior of the innocuous building that disguises the presence of the Torture and Investigation unit of Fire Country’s shinobi.

  
The child presses his nose to the glass that is the one-way-mirror gracing one wall of the darkened room that is the pair to the room that Ibiki is working in. Dirt smudges the glass, but the child seems to make sure that there is no noise to be heard on the other side of the mirror. His head tips to one side, and then the other, like a curious puppy who has heard something confusing, smearing snot in an arc on the glass.

  
For some reason, the kid treats this as a game, or perhaps a hobby, slipping in when there was a difficult prisoner and calling out truth from lie. Anko had never worked out how he knew that a little something extra was needed, but she was grateful for it all the same.

  
Ibiki wanders around the traitor, usually remaining just out of sight, a psychological mind-fuck that makes the prisoner intensely uneasy, but this tough nut has made this interrogation into a more interesting ‘game’.

“What did you plan to do with the documents you tried to steal?”

  
“What documents?” The voice is hoarse and scratchy from previous physical interrogation.

  
“Bad.” A small voice whispers from next door.

“Sensor says lie, Ibiki.”

  
Ibiki smiles, the expression pulls and twists the scars on his face.  
“There’s no point in lying to me, we know you had the documents. So, where were they to go to? Orochimaru?”

  
“Bad.” Says the little voice.

  
“Not Orochi, boss.”

  
“No? Then maybe you were going to send them to Mist?” Ibiki is silently pleased that the sensor seems to be able to get a reading, even if there is no verbal reply. He’s not sure how that works, but it helps him keep Konoha safe and that is all that matters.

  
“Bad.”

  
“Not Mist either, Boss.”

  
The traitor goes to answer but Ibiki speaks over him, ignoring the affirmative that tumbles from the prisoner’s mouth, or at least the assertion that Mist was going to be the next trading stop.

  
“Why are you lying? Try again.” The words are warm and caring, the visage is cold and calculating, the dichotomy tended to confuse prisoners of the Leaf. “Ah, Onoki then. Iwa would pay well for these secrets.”

  
The prisoner remained quiet, but the filthy head of the skinny child bobbed in an affirmative.

  
“It’s Iwa.” The glee was evident in Anko’s voice, even though it was still a whisper. Ibiki’s smile became predatory.

“”Old Onoki gave you the mission personally…”

  
The little head nodded again. Meanwhile the prisoner yelped in confusion.

  
“No! I’ve got nothing to do with Iwa! I’m just a merchant who happened to buy the wrong goods!”

  
“Big bad. ‘Noki man give.”

  
“Yes to Onoki, Ibiki and that was considered a big lie.” Anko was trying hard not to giggle, this was brilliant! A little bit more and the prisoner would crack and she loved that feeling of accomplishment, that she had been able to help protect the village that she loved, even when the citizens didn’t love her back.

  
“And he threatened…”

  
“No scare.”

  
“Try a bribe from Onoki, boss.”

  
“…No… He offered to make sure your family was looked after properly?” Ibiki’s eyes narrowed at the ‘merchant’.

  
“S’ta.”

  
“Not quite, Boss.”

  
“Ah, He wants to take one of your family for special training…”

  
“Cl’ser.” A small but filthy thumb had made its way into the side of the toddler’s mouth, slurring the words.

  
“Keep going, Ibiki.”

  
“ Or perhaps an apprenticeship?”

  
“Izzat!”

  
“That’s it!” Papers rustled for moment “Our records show he has a son, goes by Diedara, and he seems to have a very strong elemental earth affinity.”  
“So Onoki is taking an interest in Diedara? Oh my! You must be so proud!”

  
Suddenly the prisoner collapsed, anger and fear warring on his face.

  
“You leave Deidara out of this, he’s a good boy, he wants to be an artist! The Earth Shadow will make him better…”

  
Ibiki’s face faded back to a neutral expression, the key to getting the traitor to talk had been found and it was now imperative that they get every scrap of information. Anko would make sure that their little helper would get out safely.  
Next door, the small nose came away from the glass and wide turquoise eyes drank in his surroundings before sliding out of the room. Seeing the three MRE packs a wide baby-toothed grin spread over the high cheek-boned face, even though the thumb remained tucked in a cheek.

  
“Noithe.” A bony hand slid out of the filthy rags and silently slid them off of the table and slipped into the remains of a tee-shirt. The child then skittered over to a wall before scrambling out of a window.

  
Silver-grey eyes watched the small form vanish out of the window. There was nothing she could do to make the child’s life better, she’d even petitioned the Fire Shadow, requested that he be apprenticed to her, or Ibiki, but was given a flat rejection before she could explain her reasoning. At least this way he was getting a couple of good meals a month. The kid was five and looked all of three. It broke what little was left of her heart. Still, she had a job to do, although the traitor had started to talk, the Torture and Interrogation staff needed to make sure he kept talking.

  
It was going to be a long night.

 

 


End file.
